Sueños de añoranza
by Ivorosy
Summary: Si, quería olvidar…Era su escudo, su protección y quizá su deseo; pero también había algo que hacía que no quisiera olvidar por completo. Se levantó, se extendió y apunto de tocar la luz, despertó. — ¿Casca, que tienes? ¿Estabas soñando, otra vez? One-shot.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Kentaro Miura, exceptuando el escrito presente que **si es completamente mío**. Es un Onne-shot **(capítulo único)** ya que contiene unas 600 palabras, aproximadamente.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC).

**GENERÓ: **Angst, Hurt, Comfort, romance.

**CATEGORÍA: **K (más)

**PERSONJE(S) PRINCIPAL(ES):** Casca & Guts, posiblemente Grifith y como extra esta Farnaze LOL.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.**

**Sueños de añoranza**

**.**

* * *

Entonces, otra vez estaba ella sola…Desnuda y en posición fetal, en la oscuridad. Escuchaba sus propios lamentos, sus propios sollozos. Hacía frío, se abrazaba a sí misma para darse un poco de calor. Se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez:

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Las lágrimas volvían a fluir…Los recuerdos golpearon su mente brutalmente. Su niñez, su adolescencia Cada momento de su vida, las personas que conocía y llamaba "camaradas, compañeros, amigos…" todos sus rostros se mostraron lúcidos en sus recuerdos. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron en él…En aquel blanco, angelical y afable rostro: _Griffith._

La imagen de aquel rostro al cual una vez sintió gran admiración y amor, se fue transformando en una imagen sombría, tétrica, indiferente; un hombre con un casco de halcón, con mirada vacía y a la vez, llena de maldad.

Casca se abrazó más fuerte. Gritó fuertemente, las lágrimas fluían a torrentes. El dolor, la decepción, la impotencia, el cansancio, el martirio, el miedo, todo era tan real, tan vívido.

"¡No, no. Quiero olvidar, quiero olvidar!"

Se tapaba los oídos con desesperación, se contraía más hacia sí misma, apretaba los dientes con presión.

"¡Ayuda, ayuda!...Ayuda"

De la nada, otro rostro golpeo fuertemente su memoria. Era la de un hombre con ojos profundos y desafiantes. Completamente opuesta a la primera. Tosca, seria, marcada…

"Guts"

Paró de llorar. Lo recordaba, lo volvía a recordar. Aquel hombre que en un principio odio y que poco a poco amo.

Rememoró la primera vez que lo vio, sus constantes peleas, enfrentamientos y golpes — físicos y emocionales— . Pero a pesar de todo, siempre estaba allí, para apoyarla, para protegerla, para brindarle calor.

Ver su sonrisa, su mirada amable cuando estaba con ella. Sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, acariciándola con sumo cariño y cuidado.

Sus lágrimas secaron. Nuevamente sentía un calor en el pecho. Las malas remembranzas eran sustituidas por buenas. Los buenos momentos que paso con sus camaradas, con _Griffith _ y con Guts.

Siempre cuidándola, siempre protegiéndola, incluso ahora…

Abrió los ojos, miró hacia arriba y, por primera vez diviso una tenue luz, extendió la mano intentando alcanzarla.

Si, quería olvidar…Era su escudo, su protección y quizá su deseo; pero también había algo que hacía que no quisiera olvidar por completo.

Quería estar nuevamente entre sus brazos y brindarse calor mutuamente. Sólo por eso, tal vez estaba dispuesta a volver, a volver a ese mundo hostil y cruel…A volver a recordar a _Griffith, el eclipse_, sólo por él, por Guts. Realmente lo quería, realmente lo amaba.

Se levantó, se extendió y apunto de tocar la luz, despertó.

— ¿Casca, que tienes? ¿Estabas soñando, otra vez?

Era Farnaze, preguntando con aquel maternal tono de voz.

— ¡Ah, ah! — profirió Casca para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Farnaze, justo como hacen los niños cuando están asustados y corren a los brazos de su madre o padre.

Era ya noche, todos estaban durmiendo y si no lo estaban, fingían muy bien que lo hacían.

— ¿Qué tiene?

Era una voz grave y masculina, la que preguntaba en el rincón del cuarto. Farnaze dio un pequeño respingo, su voz aun causaba que se pusiera nerviosa.

— No es nada…Seguramente sólo fue un sueño, últimamente parece tenerlos.

No hubo respuesta, Guts miró a Casca, la cual todavía permanecía abrazada de Farnaze. Aún así, había un pequeño espacio donde su rostro moreno se asomaba. Cruzaron miradas por un momento, pero como Casca acostumbraba ya a hacer, la desvió rápidamente. No quería verlo. Lo aborrecía.

Mientras tanto, Farnaze acarició su cabeza intentado que volviera a dormir. Guts desvió la vista a la ventana que tenía a un lado, mirando el cielo estrellado y las nubes negras desplazándose sobre aquel lienzo negro y grisáceo.

Preguntándose qué es lo que ella vería en sus sueños…

_¿A caso en ellos lo recordaras… Me recordaras? _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** ¡Ah, ame como me ha quedado este pequeño one-shot! :,D No sé, es el resultado de no tener nada que hacer, estar escuchando las OST de Beserk y andar inspirada LOL.

Además yo AMO esta parejita, en verdad la AMO está entre mis favoritas consentidas x3. Rezó porque Casca recupere la memoria, vaya y le dé en las bolas a Griffith y vuelva a hacer el amor con Guts…Ok no xD. Pero soñar no cuesta y ese es mi sueño húmedo del momento jajaja.

Esperó que disfrutaran de la lectura tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla, y no sean culeros si les gustó háganmelo saber, es que no mamen, los fics en español en Berserk escasean, al menos quiero saber si hay gente que está leyendo esto…Igual si no te gustó ¡Dilo, coméntamelo! Mierda que sólo quiero saber si hay vida de este lado del fandom LOL.

Pues es todo…Esperó volver a escribir por aquí (Que hace falta ¬¬)

Saludos, mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso.

Ivorosy…


End file.
